Love in the Tcar
by LovelyAphrodite
Summary: When Raven and Robin exchange information about secret crushes and about relationships sparks start to fly at the Titan's Tower.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but if I did the episodes would be all about love.

It was a cold winter day at the Titan's Tower. Robin as usual was in the training room running on the high-speed treadmill, when he heard a loud thud above him. He slowed the treadmill down to a stop, and went upstairs to see what was wrong. As he was approaching the top of the stairs, he heard a death-defying shriek. He found himself sprinting full-speed up the stairs, thinking to himself, "I would never forgive myself if anyone got hurt."  
Robin finally reached the top of the stairs. He saw the normal scene: Cyborg on the sofa, playing Asteroid 9, Starfire in the kitchen trying to make more Glorg, Beast Boy battling Cyborg in Asteroid 9, but for some reason the scene wasn't right. Raven was missing! He went into the kitchen, and asked Starfire, "Have you seen Raven lately? I heard a shriek, and I was wondering what it was."  
"No, I'm sorry Robin, I didn't hear a shriek. You know what though I saw Raven running down the back hall a couple of minutes ago, but since then I haven't seen her."  
"Thanks so much Star. You're a real life saver." Robin said as he began to bolt to the back hallway, then quickly turned on his heel, planted a small peck on Starfire, and ran back towards the back hallway.  
Robin walked down the back hallway, and found Raven sitting on her bed in her room. He watched her for a couple minutes. She looked as if she were trembling, maybe even crying. Suddenly, she turned around, put a cruel glare on her face, and asked, "How long have you been standing there watching me? I knew you were here at one point because I sensed your presence. Do you have a reason for being in my room?"  
Raven's response didn't shock Robin. Robin, for some reason, felt ashamed that he did not knock on her door. He felt that he had invaded her privacy. He felt so guilty, so he told her, "I was only here for two or three minutes at the most, I hope I didn't disturb you. Anyway, I heard a loud thud on the ceiling of the training room while I was on the treadmill, and I thought it-"  
"You thought it was little mysterious Raven causing trouble again. Maybe, you thought someone was hurt, and the rest of us couldn't help that person. Robin, you are trying my patience now get to the point. Why are you in my room?"  
"Alright already," Robin took a breath. "I am here because I heard a shriek and a thud. I asked Starfire, and she said that you ran down the back hallway. I figured that you stopped in your room. Then I thought that you ran into your room because something fell with a thud, and you thought it was something valuable, and now you are here because you are moping over the lost and broken item. Am I correct with my guess?"  
"Yes, you are correct with that guess, but you can never guess what fell could you. I'll give you three guesses. Begin anytime."  
"Okay. Did the lamp on your bedside table break?"  
"Robin, do you know how idiotic you sound right now?"  
"No, why?"  
"'Cause the lamp is on. That is the only light source in my room. Two more guesses."  
"Did your dresser fall down?"  
"No, it's still standing in its usual place. One more try."  
"I give up! Tell me!"  
"The T-Car," Raven said, turning her back on him.  
Robin blew air out of his mouth at a very high-speed. I wouldn't like to be in your panties right now."  
"What's wrong with my panties?"  
"Err..."  
"Don't tell anyone okay."  
"Well they're gonna find out eventually."  
"Then no one will think it was me."  
"I didn't say that. All I said was that they would find out. Do you know how long it took Cyborg to build that thing."  
"He started to work on that before he was a Titan. Remember he brought it here when he moved in with us."  
"Cyborg probably spent his whole life on that thing. It is actually really cool for being hand made."  
"Exactly, how long do you think it will take to fix it?"  
"Well, how bad is the damage?"  
"What damage?"  
"The damage on the T-car."  
"There is not any damage on the T-car." Raven said while motioning with her eyes to the door.  
"Oh, yeah what would Cyborg do if there was damage to the T-car?"  
"Are you saying the T-car can break?"  
"Yeah that's what I'm saying."  
"Amazing, I never knew that."  
"Raven, you not knowing something is very unusual. Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I know it is, but I am feeling fine. Thank you for asking."  
"So, if the T-car broke, how long do you think it would take to repair?"  
"I would say that it would take almost-"  
"It would take at least one days work that only for the minor damage. Why do you ask?' Cyborg asked as he walked into the room with Beast Boy following behind him.  
"Oh, Raven and I were just pondering what would happen if it did break. It was a very interesting conversation."  
"Don't let me stop your conversation."  
"Or me" Beast Boy said as he lounged next to Raven on her bed.  
"I currently am feeling hungry. Robin, would you like to assist me in accompanying Starfire in the kitchen."  
"Alright, I'll see you two later."  
"By the way if you two want to talk or do something completely useless go in a different room. My room is for me."  
Raven departed the room with Robin at her side. As they both were walking towards the kitchen, Raven spoke quickly under her breath, "That was a close one. What do you think?"  
Robin whispered back, "Yeah, that was extremely close. I think, that if there is a next time that we talk like that, we should go somewhere where it is a lot more private."  
"That sounds like a really interesting theory. Do you want to go look at 'you know what' tonight? I think that it could be very educational."  
"Alright, that sounds like a ton of fun." Robin said as they entered the kitchen.  
"I am sorry if I am being nosy, but what sounds like a lot of fun because I may like to join you two." Starfire said as she overheard Robin and Raven's conversation.  
"No, it's alright Star. You probably would not like to go where we are going to go."  
"That is fine with me. Would you like some Glorg?"  
"We are surviving right now, so we won't need lunch for a while."  
"Star, what are we having for dinner?"  
"Glorg and Bean Soup. Why?"  
"I just wanted to know. Raven and I will be down in the training room if you need us, but only if you really need us."  
"I will remember that."  
Robin and Raven set off for the training room in the basement. On their way down the stairs Raven asked the question, "Robin, did you ever have a secret crush?"  
"Not really. What do you mean?"  
"You know a crush that you never told a soul about."  
"Well, I currently have one. Why?"  
"Nothing really I just wanted to know because I thought since we are really good friends, then it would be fine to tell each other these secret, private things. So, what do you say?"  
"Okay. If you haven't noticed we are at the training room, and I would really like to show you a body sculpting routine. Come here."  
Raven followed Robin throughout the training room doing different exercises as Robin said to do them. By the time they were done, it was 8:45. Raven, for some reason, found herself in pain from her muscles aching from the hard workout, yet the worst pressure was on her breasts. She was sure that this had never happened before when she worked out. Finally, she spoke, "Robin, I am having pains. I don't like the muscle cramps. How do I get rid of them?"  
"Well, Raven there really is nothing you can do about them. You just have to wait them out. Alright, hon."  
"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You called me hon."  
"Yeah and what is your point."  
"Then I would have to be your secret crush."  
"Not necessarily."  
"Amazing, if I am not you crush then why are you blushing?"  
"Me blushing. Yeah right."  
"Denial is the first symptom of love."  
"I am not." Robin shouted.  
"Anger is the second symptom."  
"Why is this happening to me? Why me? Why me?"  
"Temporary insanity is the third symptom."  
"Fine, fine, fine. If I like you, then I like you. What is your point? Do you like someone? Hey, you know what I think you like me. Am I right?"  
"Acceptance is the fourth symptom. Yes, I like someone. My point is that when the male gender likes one of the female gender; they tend to explode in questions. You will find out after dinner who I like. Deal?"  
"Deal. Let's go eat."  
Raven and Robin bolted up the flight of stairs like there was a marathon to run. Raven reached the kitchen about a minute before Robin because she used her flying powers. Raven sat down at her place at the table and waited for the Glorg and Bean Soup to be served.  
"Should we wait for Robin to get here."  
"No!" said everyone except Robin, who was still running up the staircase.  
Starfire was dishing out almost equal portions of Glorg and Bean Soup in which she had made the previous afternoon. Each person politely thanked Starfire, after she was finished dishing out their portion of the soup. By the time Robin reached the top of the stairs, his soup was cold and chunky. At the time in which Robin reached the table, everyone was already at least half way finished with their soup. After many gasped of breath Robin finally spoke up, "Why did you not wait for me to start dinner? I too am hungry."  
"Well, we figured that if you were that hungry you would come up when you were hungry enough. Everyone here knows about your love affair with the training room. You love to train night and day. Robin, when you get worn out from training so much, some of us may laugh in your face. I know your muscles don't ache now, but sooner or later you will do that workout routine too long or too much and you will have a physical breakdown."  
"Oh please!" Robin said between large spoonfuls of the soup.  
"Okay. I'm finished."  
"Me too."  
"Very well, I also am finished."  
That left only Robin and Raven at the table together just looking into each other's eyes wondering what might happen next. Finally, Raven wiped her mouth with her napkin, put the bowl in the dishwasher, and shot Robin a 'you know where I am going' look. She already knew as soon as he was finished his bowl of soup and cleaned up (because he was the last Titan finished he had to do the dishes, wash them, dry them, the whole works); he would follow her into the garage next to the basement of the Titans Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As Robin cautiously went down the steps, he heard strange music playing from the car. He took each step slower than the one before. Finally, he reached the bottom of the staircase, and approached the T-Car.  
The garage had normally seemed dark and dank. But today, for some reason, it seemed spooky and odd, as if it were hiding a secret. Slowly, Robin paced around the car, thinking to himself, "Where the heck is the damage?" He warily opened the front seat door to see if there was anything wrong with the dashboard. As he sat down in the driver's seat, he heard giggles coming from the back of the car. He thought it was a bit strange, but he knew it had to be Raven. It was the only logical explanation, even though Raven scarcely showed emotion. He had known Raven had liked him for many days. So he got out of the driver's seat, closed the door, and opened up the door to the back seat of the T-car.  
He fainted at the sight he saw.

* * *

When Robin woke up, he was in the back seat of the T-car, wearing nothing but a piece of rubber, and a scarf tied over his eyes where his mask should have been. He shifted, and realized that the seatbelts were securing rendering him motionless, and strapped tight over him. He heard romantic music playing off of the car stereo. He smelled latex from the seating, and sweet smelling perfume, which would be only worn by a girl. He grunted, knew this erection would last longer than the rest, and twirled his dick expertly between his fingers. He heard Raven's monotone voice come out of seemingly nowhere, saying, "Robin, that skill will not be needed tonight. I would like you to share your pleasure with a very special person, who's wanted to do things to you that you've only dreamed about. I shall leave you two in private."  
The car door opened, and shut, and Robin guessed that Raven must have left him seemingly alone in the T-car. He sighed, frustrated at being abandoned in the T-car, when a pair of lips came out of nowhere and descended upon his, kissing him gently.  
It was the best kiss he'd ever had, and he figured, "What the hell?" and kissed back. The mysterious lips groaned with appreciation, and kissed him fiercely, with a tongue slipping between his lips.  
Robin moaned, as extreme attraction crackled in the air between him and his mysterious partner, whose lips were so soft they had to belong to a girl. She passionately slid her hands onto his waist, and continued her exploration of his mouth. He felt her settle her body down on top of his, his throbbing erection pressing into the mystery girl's stomach. She shifted, and with the contact, all his cares about where he was, and who he was with faded away, as he became immersed in the sensation against him. He couldn't wait to see what she would do next. 


End file.
